


All your hurt

by CaptainG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, character death isn't until the last chapter, ignores all of season 3 including a certain death, kind of, there will be explicit scenes later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainG/pseuds/CaptainG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times in which Chris and Peter sang to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a tumblr post which can be found here: http://clockingcreativity.tumblr.com/post/83027739721/meetmeincalifornia-artemisfowlstolemysoul which I'm not going to write on here because it is kinda of spoilery, but I understand if some people would want to know.  
> This fic does not include any of season 3(a+b) really, because I haven't seen it yet.

Chris stood silently in a small clearing deep into the woods, listening intently for any signs of disturbance that could cause trouble of both the supernatural and the more human, but no less dangerous, kind. He shouldn’t be here, this was Hale territory and he knew it. If one of the wolves found him; there’d be questions and there’s no way Gerard wouldn’t find out, and Chris had no idea how he would explain this to him. What reason could he possibly have for standing on Hale ground if it weren’t gathering intel or something similar, and Gerard knew Chris would never be so stupid as to do that alone?  

 

He knew Gerard was looking for any reason to take out the Hale pack, and although his father wasn’t exactly known for following it, there would be repercussions if a well-established pack was wiped out with no just cause. But Chris wasn’t there looking to give Gerard a reason, he had no intention of helping his father out with his homicidal plans.

 

Chris believed in the code, believed it should be followed and not deviated from. There are vicious beasts out there that need to be put down for the sake of the innocent lives that were put in danger by the beast’s actions. But he did not believe in hurting the innocent themselves, regardless of their supernatural form. It didn’t matter how much Chris protested however, Gerard was relentless and if Chris refused to finish a hunt, he would only get a beating and made to finish it anyway.

 

Chris focused on keeping his heart steady when a voice suddenly whispered in his ear a “Hello Christopher” that caused Chris to roll his eyes. He had told Peter a thousand times that his name was not in fact Christopher, but it only seemed to fuel the younger boy even more.

 

Peter Hale. His biggest secret. If Gerard were to ever find out about their unlikely friendship, he would cut Peter in half and burn him, whilst making Chris watch before killing Chris himself. No Argent, or any hunter at all, should dare associate with a werewolf and any that did were an embarrassment and as bad as the werewolves they hang out with. And Gerard would not allow his son to be such a disgrace.

 

“I didn’t scare you, did I?” Asked a smirking Peter, as Chris turned round to face him.

 

“No.” And he hadn’t; his heart rate had nothing to do with being surprised, he had heard Peter a while back. Peter wasn’t exactly as stealthy as he liked to make out he was, and Chris told him as such.

 

It only caused Peter’s smirk to grow larger, to reveal elongating fangs, and for him to lift a claw and gently stroke Chris’ cheek with it, making sure to not leave a scratch. “I don’t need to be stealthy when I have these.”

 

Chris just rolled his eyes again and pushed the werewolf away. He was fed up of arguing with Peter that fangs and claws meant nothing to hunters like his father who have good aim and bullets laced with wolfsbane, when Peter just ignored him and continued to be completely irresponsible with his own safety.

 

“Whatever it is you want had better be important, Peter. My girlfriend excuse can only work for so long before people will start questioning why they’ve never seen her.” Chris asked impatiently, because it was now nearly an hour after their arranged meeting time, and for once he wished Peter could just be on time and not late.

 

However, he regretted it instantly when Peter’s whole demeanour changed, his mask slipping, leaving behind a broken looking Peter that Chris had never seen before. It was so atypical and he looked so wrecked that Chris’ heart immediately clenched. Peter walked over to a large tree and dropped to the ground next to it, his shoulders slumped. He refused to look Chris in the eyes, instead choosing to focus on pulling out the sparse grass whilst he said two words; “It’s Mom.”

 

The Hale pack alpha. Sure that it couldn’t be just about another fight , Chris tentatively walked over to where Peter was sitting, and sat down next to him, waiting patiently for Peter to continue in his own time.

 

“She’s dead.” Came out a wrecked sob. Chris didn’t know what else to do other than pull Peter into him and wrap his arms around the crying boy. And he just held him, knowing that Peter allowing himself to cry in front of Chris was a big thing, and that he was not likely going to let himself cry again.

 

The sobs eventually died out, but Peter didn’t move from where his head lay on Chris’ chest, and Chris likewise did not weaken his grip. “It wasn’t…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the unthinkable question. Gerard hadn’t seemed any different when he had left but that didn’t mean it wasn’t one of his minions and they simply hadn’t reported back yet.

 

Peter seemed to get what he was asking though, and shook his head in a negative which Chris felt more that saw. “Natural causes according to Deaton.” He spat out, suggesting he didn’t believe it.

 

While Alpha Hale was old enough now that having Peter when she did must have come as a shock, it was still very young for a werewolf, especially an alpha one, to have died of natural causes.

 

“Oh Peter,” He let out in a heavy sigh, unsure of what he could possible say to make his friend feel better. He wasn’t going to say he was sorry, remembering people telling him how sorry they were when he was eight and has just lost his own mom. He had been so confused to why so many people were apologising when it wasn’t their fault and it sure as hell wasn’t going to bring his Mom back.

 

Peter seemed to get that though, and just cuddled closer, allowing Chris to bring him comfort. “David’s taking his wife and the twins and moving away. He wants me to go with them.”

 

Chris’s heart skipped a beat at the news. David was Peter’s brother and the eldest of the three Hale siblings. It was inconceivable that he would leave half of his family behind and move away after such a huge change in the dynamics of the pack. He couldn’t take Peter away, it wasn’t fair.

 

Sensing Chris’s confusion, Peter continued. “He’s upset because Talia’s the alpha now. We don’t know why it skipped David, and he feels that Talia should let him be alpha because it’s his birth right, but Talia won’t agree.”

 

Chris suspects that this is the kind of news he should take back to his father. That he should tell him about how weak and vulnerable the Hale pack was right now, so that they could take the advantage. But he couldn’t do that, not to Peter and his family. Chris made a promise to himself that he would do everything he can to stall Gerard in finding out, giving the pack a chance to get back on their feet.

 

“When are you leaving?” Chris forced himself to ask the question to which the answer he was dreading.

 

Peter jerked at that, and attempted to straighten up, but Chris wouldn’t let him, not willing to lose the contact yet so he settled with laying his head on Chris’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere. I'm staying with Talia, she is going to be a good alpha.” Chris couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the words, and Peter joined him, although his was a much more weighted sigh. “I'm sorry for crying all over you.”

 

“Don’t.” Chris said, fiercely. “Don’t apologise for crying. My mom always used to tell me that it was okay to cry, and crying with others is always better than crying alone.”

 

At the mention of Chris’s family, Peter let out a low growl, letting his opinion of them known. And Chris couldn’t really blame him, given his knowledge of Chris’s father.

 

“Hey, my Mom was different okay, she always deserved much better than someone like Gerard, I never really did understand what she saw in him. She always believed in the code.”

 

“Is she who you take after?” Peter asked quietly, almost mumbling.

 

Chris shrugged, jostling Peter who didn’t seem to mind. “I don’t know, I hope so. She was a good Mom. Whenever I was upset or I had a nightmare, she would sit me on her lap and sing me a song, and when I hear it now, I can imagine her singing it, and I feel better.”

 

A few minutes passed by before Peter suddenly said “Sing it to me.”

 

It took him a few moment before he realised what Peter was talking about and what he was asking. He turned to face Peter, ready to say no, that it was too embarrassing and personal, but when he met Peter’s intense blue gaze he found he couldn’t deny him.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” he started singing softly, his voice croaky and not pleasant like his Mom’s always was, he went to stop but Peter gestured for him to continue with a small secret smile on his face. “You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” He whispered the last words, his voice caught up in emotion both past and present.

 

They just stared at each other for a while after he had stopped singing, both of them silent except for their heavy breaths, before the next thing he knew Peter’s lips were on his, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced.

 

But as quick as it began, Peter was pulling away, mumbling apologies, flustered in a way that was so unlike Peter. It was almost too late before Chris’s mind kicked into gear, Peter was standing up and still apologising like his life depended on it.

 

“Shut up.” He told Peter before pulling him back against him so that they could kiss again. It was awkward with a lot of teeth clashing, and Peter’s face was all wet from crying, and his control had appeared to have disappeared as his claws were digging into Chris’s upper arms. But at the same time they were both laughing and happy, and neither of them could care less about how imperfect it was when there were more important things to do, such as getting into each other's pants.

 

 


End file.
